The present invention relates to a method of forming a lubricating film comprising fluorinated polymer and a method of preparing a magnetic recording medium as an application thereof.
So far the method of forming a lubricating film on a magnetic recording medium has been carried out, as described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 59-107428 (1984), by using a flon solution of perfluoropolyether as lubricant, applying the solution to a magnetic recording medium by means of dipping, spin coating, spray coating or the like, and then drying it.
In the prior art as mentioned above, there has been a problem that for the flon solvent mainly Flon 113 or the like is used. Flon 113 is a solvent which is a subject of regulation for reason of environmental disruption, and hence it is necessary to develop an alternative solvent as early as possible. At present, however, no suitable solvent has been found, and this makes a serious problem.